Friendship
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Something strange is happening to Matsubara Kaoru. Her dreams are giving her strange premonitions, and her loved ones are suffering from them. Will she be able to stop it? Or will she bring her friends into it? Please read and review.  story complete
1. The Deam Come to Life

Chapter 1: The Dream Come to Life

'Where am I?_' thought a girl, standing alone in darkness._

"_Buttercup…or should I say Matsubara Kaoru…you're weak and can't protect anyone or anything." said a voice._

"_Who the hell are you? I don't need you to be tellin' me things like this!" growled Matsubara Kaoru._

"_Trying to deny the truth eh? Bad mistake."_

_Flames appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Kaoru._

"_Gah!" _

"_Do what you can, but there is nothing that you can do."_

"_Shut up already! I'm not afraid of some voice that's too chicken to Show me its true form!" Kaoru shouted._

_The flames suddenly died down and a small 5 year old girl appeared._

"_You shouldn't have said that." the girl grabbed Kaoru's arm, "Your mother shall be the first one."_

* * *

><p>"No!" Kaoru sat straight up from her bed and noticed she was in her room.<p>

'_Just a dream…it was just a dream…_' Kaoru checked her arm and saw a hand print of where the girl grabbed her arm, '_Wait…if it __**was**__ a dream…why's there a mark?_'

"Yo Kaoru! Time to get up lazy!" shouted her older brother, Dai.

"Shut up!" Kaoru changed her clothes and wore a jacket, '_Don't wanna worry them…if they see it they'll ask…_'

"How's my darling and children today?" smiled Matsubara Mitsu.

"We're fine honey, right kids?"

The kids just groaned. They all eat in _peace_ until Mitsu stared coughing.

"Mama! Are you alright?"

Mitsu didn't answer and continued to cough. Soon she coughed blood.

"Dai call the hospital!" ordered Tokio.

Dai immediately ran to the phone and made the call. About 15 minutes later, the ambulance came and took their mother to the hospital.

"M-Mom's gonna be alright right?" asked Shou.

Kaoru, Dai, and Tokio didn't answer, they just watched Mitsu get put into the ambulance and driven away.

'_What have I done? Why didn't I notice it sooner?'_ Kaoru clenched her fists, '_Why didn't I try to do something about this?_'

"You kids can stay home from school. After seeing your mother like that, there's no way that you can go to school today."

"I'm going." Kaoru looked at her dad, "Besides my friends might worry about me and I kinda don't want that."

"Me too."

"Ok, but if something happens, just come straight home."

"We're not kids anymore." Kaoru ran back inside the apartment to get her bag and run back to get to school.

* * *

><p>'<em>Mom will be alright…Mom will be alright…there's nothing to worry about…that dream was not real and it was a coincidence.<em>' Kaoru convinced herself as she walked to school.

"Kaoru!" shouted Akatsutsumi Momoko, waving her arms.

Kaoru was too busy thinking and convincing herself to notice that Momoko ran up to her and shouted in her ear, "Hey Kaoru!"

"Gyah!" Kaoru rubbed her ears, "Jeez Momoko what do you want now?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kaoru looked back and saw Gotokuji Miyako running after them. "Hey Miyako!"

"Good morning Momoko-san, Kaoru-san." Miyako smiled then looked at Kaoru, "Aren't you hot Kaoru-san?"

"Of course not, now let's get to school." Kaoru looked away from them and continued walking.

"She seems a bit off doesn't she Miyako?" asked Momoko, a bit worried.

"Yeah we should ask her about it later." suggested Miyako.

* * *

><p>During school, Kaoru seemed to be staring off space and not really paying attention to class.<p>

'_What am I supposed to do…? There's no way I can try to fight this enemy if I don't know anything about her…and I don't want to drag Momoko and Miyako into this…_' Kaoru sighed and stared out the window.

Miyako watched her worriedly since it was her turn to watch Kaoru, an agreement between her and Momoko to take turns taking notes and watching Kaoru.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Kaoru? I've never seen her this dejected before… We should try to ask her later and if that doesn't help I should talk to her alone sometime…_' With each passing minute, Miyako seemed to be getting more and more worried about Kaoru.

"Miyako." Momoko whispered to her, "It's my turn to watch her."

"Oh…" Miyako barely realized the time, "Hai."

"School's almost over and the notes this time seemed kinda easy so I think you'll get it."

"Un. Thank you Momoko-san." Miyako gave one last glance at Kaoru before taking the notes where Momoko left off.

"How was she?" asked Momoko.

"She's still the same, just staring out the window and sighing. So no change there." informed Miyako.

"I see…"

They continued to take turns watching her until the end of school.

"Kaoru, come on time to go to Professor Utonium's place." said Momoko, getting her stuff ready.

"Eh? Oh yeah…" Kaoru put her things away and got up, following them to the Professor's place.

Momoko and Miyako got on either side of Kaoru, looking at her, "Kaoru-san… we're your friends right?"

"Yeah Kaoru aren't we your friends?"

"Hn? What brought this on?" Kaoru looked at them nervously, "Of course we're friends."

"Then why don't you tell us what's wrong then?" Miyako held Kaoru's arm, "If you need space to think you could tell us instead of acting like this…"

Kaoru broke free from them, "Look I'm fine I just have a lot of things on my mind…" she sighed, "I'll see you in school tomorrow I think I'm gonna go home and rest…" and with that the raven haired girl ran in the other direction.

"Ah Kaoru-san!"

"Matte Kaoru!" Momoko looked at Kaoru's disappearing figure then at Miyako, "We should just leave her alone for now shouldn't we…?"

"Hai…" Miyako stared off into the direction that Kaoru ran off to and soon followed Momoko to the Professor's place.

* * *

><p>"Hello girls how are you today?" Professor Utonium smiled then noticed Kaoru was missing, "Where's Kaoru?"<p>

"Kaoru…went home…" Momoko looked at Miyako.

"She's probably tired from all the battles we did with all our enemies…"

The Professor didn't seem convinced but went along with her theory, "You could be right but you two should go home too. You all need your rest and a little extra could be good for all of you since we've been fighting with them day and night with no rest."

"Hai we'll see you then Professor." Momoko and Miyako left to go home themselves.

"Maybe Kaoru will be fine tomorrow Miyako." Momoko looked at her after a few uneasy minutes of silence.

"Eh? Oh yes hopefully she will…" Miyako looked up to talk to her then looked down again.

"Oh come on not you too Miyako~! Kaoru's already too much but don't you go on being depressed on me!" Momoko tried to cheer the blonde up.

"I'm not getting depressed Momoko-san. I'm just worried for Kaoru…"

Momoko sighed, "I'm worried about her too she's our friend after all."

"Yes you're rig-…" Miyako didn't get to finish her sentence as their transformation belts was going on and off, "A monster attack already?"

"Professor? What's up? Who's attacking and where?" asked Momoko.

"Seems like Mojo teamed up with Fuzzy! They're attacking kids in the park a few miles from you two! I'm trying to call Kaoru but it seems like she's already fighting so hurry up!"

"Eh? Buttercup's already there? We're on our way to help her!" Momoko looked at Miyako who nodded and they transformed together, flying to the park.

* * *

><p>About half an hour ago:<p>

Kaoru ran to the park and sat on the swings to think about what was going on in her head, '_They're my friends I should've told them…no I don't want to tell them and get them worried over nothing…but they're my best friends they deserve to know…'_ As she was thinking Mojo met with Fuzzy in the park and were fighting about how to take over the city. Soon after the AmoebaBoys came in to tell them how stupid they were being and they got into an argument.

Thinking that it was a show, many children surrounded them and bugged Mojo and Fuzzy to perform something.

Looking up, Kaoru saw Mojo and Fuzzy with the kids and didn't feel like doing anything just yet, '_Why today of all days…? Since they're not doing anything to harm the kids I'll let them off…'_

Not a second after she thought that, Mojo went crazy and brought out a laser gun and Fuzzy started slapping the ground, leaving marks. All of the kids got scared and ran away back to their parents as Mojo started shooting in random directions and Fuzzy just slapped on everything he could see.

'_Great…might as well send them flying and let off some steam…_' Kaoru transformed and held her hammer warningly, "Yo Mojo! Fuzzy! Get out of here before I send you two flying like usual!"

"Geh! It's the green powerpuff da mon da!" Fuzzy turned to look.

Buttercup positioned her hammer, getting ready to run but little did she know, a shadow appeared behind her, "**Kaoru… Your brothers are next… then your father… then your friends…I will make them suffer to death…"**

Buttercup paled and looked behind her, hoping that what she heard wasn't real and didn't see anyone, '_Was I imagining it…?_'

"Prepare to die mojo!" Mojo aimed his gun at Buttercup, charging it to full power before firing.

Buttercup looked at Mojo, seeing his gun fired straight at her and Fuzzy charging at her, '_There's no way I can fight Fuzzy and dodge Mojo's laser gun at the same time!_' She positioned herself so that when Fuzzy got to a certain point she'll jump on him and hopefully dodge Mojo's gun at the same time, '_This'll be risky but I gotta try!_'

"**Your brothers will break their legs. Your father will break his ribs and arms. Your friends will die.**"

"Shut up!" Buttercup closed her eyes tightly and jumped up, Fuzzy grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground, "Not this time da mon da!"

"Die mojo!" Mojo fired the laser straight at Buttercup as she tried to get up.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom flew in, "Bubble Champagne!"

"What mojo?" the bubbles didn't stop the laser but it delayed it just enough time so that Blossom could get Buttercup out of the way in time.

"You ok Buttercup?" asked Blossom, worried.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine thanks…" Buttercup stood straight and looked at her teammates who nodded.

"Buttercup you get Fuzzy! Blossom and I will handle Mojo!" Bubbles flew fast towards Mojo, throwing her wand at him as Blossoms kept hitting him with her yo-yo.

"O-Ou!" Buttercup looked at Fuzzy and smirked, "Swing Sonic!" She swung her hammer and hit him on the side, 'causing him to fly into Mojo, "Now you two!"

"Strawberry Ice Cream Shoot!"

"Balloon Popper!"

"Megaton Dunk!"

"This isn't what we agreed on Mojo!" Mojo and Fuzzy flew away.

"Agreed…?" Buttercup looked worried.

"Buttercup? Hounto ni daijoubu…?(1)" Bubbles looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah you look a bit pale." Blossom added.

"I'm fine." Buttercup looked to see the clock, "I'm going home now. Ja!(2)" Buttercup flew away as fast as she could.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles sighed, "We might as well go home too."

"I agree."

Blossom and Bubbles de-transformed and walked home.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yep see you!"

* * *

><p>Buttercup flew to where her brothers would be practicing and de-transformed.<p>

"Dai! Shou! Where are you two!" Kaoru ran around their practice field, looking for them, "Dai? Shou?"

After looking for a few minutes, Kaoru was about to go home until she heard some groans a few feet from her.

"K-Kaoru…?" a deep groan was heard.

"Dai!" Kaoru ran as fast as she could and saw both her brothers on the ground and they couldn't move.

"Shou!" Kaoru carefully carried him on her back carefully and tried to help Dai, "What happened to you two?"

"Our…legs…broke…" Dai managed to get out painfully.

Kaoru wasted no time and called an Ambulance, telling them where they are.

About 15 minutes later, an Ambulance came to carry the two away, "Why is this happening…?" Kaoru went home to find her dad, or rather _trying_ to find him, "Please no…"

"Dad! Where are you?" Kaoru looked through all the rooms and even the bathroom, but there's no sign of her dad.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing her father, "Hey Kaoru what's wrong?"

"Dad!" Kaoru ran towards him and hugged him tightly, "Dai and Shou's in the hospital... they broke their legs…"

"What? Hmm… I'll go to the hospital and talk with them… why don't you spend the night at your friends place? It could a long time till I come back home and I might spend the night there with be with your mother and brothers." suggested Tokio.

"A-Alright…" Kaoru went to her room, grabbed some stuff and called Miyako first since her place was bigger.

"Hello this is the Gotokoji residence. How may I help you?" Kaoru instantly recognized the voice as Miyako's grandmother, Kiyoko.

"Uhm… This is Matsubara Kaoru….I was wondering if… Miyako's there and… I could spend the night..?"

"Oh Kaoru-san? Miyako is in her room doing her homework right now but sure you can stay over."

"Thank you very much." Kaoru hung up the phone and brought her stuff over to Miyako's place.

"**Tomorrow your dad will be in an accident, breaking his ribs and arms.**"

Kaoru looked back, "I won't let that happen!" Kaoru ran towards Miyako's place, hoping that maybe she could help her.

* * *

><p>"Miyako-san? Kaoru-san just called and she's on her way over here right now." Kiyoko went to her granddaughter's room.<p>

"Hai thank you grandma." Miyako got up and put her homework away and cleaned her room a bit, '_This could be a good chance to talk to her alone…Hopefully I can talk with her._'

Little did she know, the shadow that was haunting Kaoru went to see Miyako from outside her window.

* * *

><p>Me: Alright all done. Hope ya all like it since this is slightly different than what I usually write. Anyways enjoy and please read and review~ Send me your ideas so that I can write a bit faster~ Ja see you all next time~<p>

Side note: I'm rewriting some of my older fanfics for Negima so just wait a bit longer since my comp is really slow and deleting files and I'm looking for a good laptop to use for now any ideas? I had this one done so I thought of putting it up before my comp deleted this so sorry for the wait! And before anyone asks, I have two 4GB flash drives, two 2GB microsd and one 4 GB microsd but they're all full from my other files! Plus I have school so don't ask when I'm writing the next chapters when I'm trying my best to write fanfics for you all and I'm really sorry about waiting so long! Ja see you all next time!

Translation Notes (for those who don't know)

(1) – "Hounto ni daijoubu?" = "Are you sure you're alright?"

(2) – "Ja!" = "See you", "Bye Bye", etc.

* * *

><p><em>Now for a small preview: <em>

"_You don't have to do this alone Kaoru-san. We're your friends and we're here to help you." _

"_Easy for you to say but you're both going to die soon…" _

"_I can promise you that we won't."_

"_You promised that you two won't die you liar!"_

"_Kaoru… We're still here with you don't believe into the illusion!"_


	2. The Help

_Recap:_

_"Miyako-san? Kaoru-san just called and she's on her way over here right now." Kiyoko went to her granddaughter's room._

_"Hai thank you grandma." Miyako got up and put her homework away and cleaned her room a bit, _'This could be a good chance to talk to her alone…Hopefully I can talk with her.'

_Little did she know, the shadow that was haunting Kaoru went to see Miyako from outside her window._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Help<p>

Kaoru panted as she ran all the way to Miyako's house and bent over slightly to catch her breath.

"Kaoru-san?" Miyako opened the door to see her, "Daijoubu?" Miyako quickly went to her side.

"O-Ou I'm fine just ran here to get my mind off things. Thanks." Kaoru smiled at her, "Wait.. how'd you know I was out here?" .

"I-I see…" Miyako looked at Kaoru, "Eh? Weren't you just out here a few minutes ago?"

"Wait… _I_ was here a few minutes ago?" Kaoru looked at her surprised.

"You were outside my window a few minutes weren't you…?" Miyako looked at her, equally surprised.

Kaoru ran towards the backyard and looked for Miyako's room window, "Get out here you brat! Get out here so you can stop torturing my family and friends!" Kaoru panted.

"**But that's impossible.**" The small girl appeared on a tree, sitting innocently, "**No one can stop the inevitable.**"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru growled.

"**What I mean is what I say will happen….no matter what…**" the girl disappeared.

"Hey wait!" Kaoru looked around, '_Why did she seem sad now…? She was angry before…_'

"Kaoru-san? Miyako looked for her, "Who are you talking to?"

Kaoru looked at Miyako then back at the tree, "T-Thought it was some kid pulling a prank on you… so I wanted to teach them a lesson…"

Miyako smiled gently, "You're a horrible liar but thank you Kaoru-san." Miyako held her hand gently then went into the house, "Let's eat, take a bath, and then talk about it later ok?"

"O-Ou…" Kaoru followed Miyako into the house.

"Shall I call Momoko-san to come over as well?"

"Don't bother it's late." Kaoru looked at the time, "And I don't feel like talking about it right now… sorry Miyako…"

"I see." Miyako helped Kaoru into her room, "Why are you here anyways? Did something happen?"

"Eh? Well uh… I'm home alone for a while and didn't have anyone to talk with so I kinda… wanted to stay here for tonight…" Kaoru looked away, blushing lightly.

"Are you telling the truth?" Miyako looked at her.

"Half." Kaoru scratched the back of her head sheepishly, giving her a cheeky grin, "I'm gonna be home alone for a while so thought about spending the night at a friend's place if it's no trouble."

"I see…" Miyako looked away a bit, '_She doesn't trust me at all does she…_'

"Miyako?" Kaoru looked at her, "Daijoubu?"

"Eh? Hai let's go take a bath and eat since you didn't eat yet right?"

"I'm…not hungry sorry... you can eat first." Kaoru looked through her bag for her night clothes, "I'm gonna take a quick shower if that's ok with you?"

"Sure." Miyako watched her as she walked away, noticing a faint black light among her usual bright white light, '_N-No way…_' She shook her head, "_I must be imaging it._'

* * *

><p>Kaoru sighed as she went into the bath and took her shower, '<em>Who <em>is_ that girl….? What is she…?_'

"**You know who I am.**"

Kaoru turned and saw her, barely realizing the shadow was slowly turning visible, "How am I supposed to know who you are? I don't know you."

"**True you don't know me. Then you don't know yourself.**"

"What was that?" Kaoru growled.

"**Learn from yourself then tell me later.**" the girl vanished before she showed her true face.

"Damn it…" Kaoru finished taking her shower then changed, going back to Miyako's room only to see that she wasn't there, "Miyako?" Kaoru ran through the house, trying to find her blonde friend only to see that she was eating alone in the dining room, "Thank god…" Kaoru hugged her gently.

"K-Kaoru-san?" Miyako blushed a bit, "W-What's wrong you told me to eat remember?"

Kaoru mentally kicked herself for forgetting that and worrying over nothing, "Oh yeah… sorry."

Miyako offered her a slice of an apple, "Here at least eat a little bit."

Kaoru ate the apple, "Thanks Miyako…"

"Anytime. Let's get to sleep now?" Miyako wiped her mouth and picked up the plates.

"Here let me help." Kaoru helped Miyako carry the plates and wash them.

"You don't have to Kaoru-san."

"I want to in thanks." Kaoru smiled at her, making Miyako blush lightly again.

"H-Hai..."

After they finished washing the dishes, Kaoru and Miyako went to the room and Kaoru sat on the floor.

"I'm going to take a bath now." Miyako shyly got her clothes.

"Ou take your time…" Kaoru watched her leave, '_And be safe…_'

"Hai ja." Miyako left the room.

Kaoru sighed and laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling, '_What did that girl mean by 'I don't know myself'? I guess I kinda know what she means but still…'_ Kaoru closed her eyes and rolled on her side, '_I know I'm weak even though I'm strong. I know I'm not good in academics but great in physical education. What else am I supposed to know about myself?_'

"**Love.**"

Kaoru sat up right away and looked around, "Show yourself!"

"Kaoru-san?" Miyako dried her hair as she went in.

"Oh Miyako…" Kaoru sighed a bit and laid back down, "Let's go to sleep now."

"Hai?" Miyako looked at the bed, "Let's sleep together since it's just us two."

"Ok?" Kaoru waited for Miyako to climb in first then climbed in after her, "Oyasumi Miyako."

"Oyasuminasai Kaoru-san."

* * *

><p>"What was I lacking?" Kaoru looked around walking in a dark area.<p>

"**Love.**"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru glared all around her.

"**You still don't get it?**"

"What the hell am I supposed to get?"

"**The one you love is…**"

"What…?" Kaoru stepped back, dumbfounded, "N-No… I can't…I mean..."

"**Deciding it is your choice. I can't do anything.**"

"Hey wait!" Kaoru reached for her.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Kaoru sat up and gasped a bit for air.<p>

"Kaoru-san!" Miyako held her gently, "Daijoubu?"

"M-Miyako…" Kaoru blushed a bit, "Y-Yeah I'm fine…"

"I'm glad." Miyako smiled and sighed in relief, "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I was…?" Kaoru thought about it, "I wouldn't really say it was a nightmare though…"

"You keep yelling wait though." Miyako looked at her confused, "If it wasn't a nightmare, what is it?"

Kaoru looked away from Miyako, "It's…complicated."

"I can wait." Miyako smiled gently at her.

"The truth is…I…" Kaoru started but was interrupted by Miyako's grandma.

"Miyako-chan, Kaoru-chan, it's time to get up and get ready for school."

"H-Hai. Thanks grandma." Kaoru got off the bed and started dressing in her usual clothes, looking away respectively so that Miyako can change too.

"We're both girls you know Kaoru-san." Miyako also got off the bed and changed.

"Hey I was trying to be polite." Kaoru joked a bit and got their bags, "Let's go?"

"Ah my bag." Miyako tried to reach for it but Kaoru moved away expertly and still held onto it.

"I'll carry it don't worry."

Miyako blushed slightly and followed Kaoru into the dining room to have their breakfast. They stayed silent throughout the time they ate breakfast, Kaoru even ate less then she usually did. After breakfast they left for school together, meeting Momoko half way there.

"Ohayou Kaoru, Miyako." Momoko smiled at them.

"Ohayou Momoko-san." Miyako smiled.

"Ohayou…" Kaoru continued walking to school.

"Kaoru-san…" Miyako looked at her sadly.

"What…?" Kaoru stopped walking and looked back slightly, "I'll tell you about it now… so let's skip school…"

"Take your time." Momoko smiled at how kind Miyako would be sometimes, "We're your friends so don't mind."

"Let's go to the park then." Kaoru walked towards the park slowly with Momoko and Miyako quickly following her.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're going to tell them?<strong>"

Kaoru stopped and glared at her side, "So what?"

"**You're dad's going to break his ribs and arms soon.**"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kaoru turned and saw Miyako and Momoko's surprised faces.

"Kaoru?"

"Sorry I just remembered something important!" Kaoru ran home as fast as she can, "Dad!" She panted as she got on the elevator, waiting for the elevator to get to her floor so she can rush home.

"Dad!" Kaoru ran into the room, finding no one there, "No…" Kaoru sank to her knees in disbelief, "This can't…be happening…"

"Kaoru!" Momoko and Miyako panted heavily for they weren't as athletic as Kaoru, "What's wrong."

'_**Your friends will die**__._' the voice rang in Kaoru's head, "No!" She closed her eyes and punched the ground.

Momoko and Miyako quickly went to her side, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru breathed in and out deeply, looking at the ground, "Miyako…Momoko…don't leave my side alright…?"

"Why?"

"Just don't alright?" Kaoru punched the ground again.

"Ok ok I get it!" Momoko got a bad feeling.

"Kaoru-san…" Miyako looked at her worriedly.

'_Just you watch brat… I'll protect these two!_'

* * *

><p>"<strong>That fool… I told her what's going to happen to her dad. Does she care more about her friends than her own family?<strong>" the shadow watched Kaoru from afar, "**But she has guts I'll give her that. Now…**" the shadow went to where Kaoru's dad is, "**What to do with him.**"

"What's this uneasy presence? Oh well." Tokio looked around as he was shopping for some flowers.

The shadow kept watching Tokio until she knew the time would come and went to find Kaoru.

"**Kaoru…Your dad's time has come.**"

"What?" Kaoru looked at Momoko and Miyako, "Let's transform now!" Kaoru transformed into Powered Buttercup and left.

"Wait Kaoru!"

"Let's follow her fast." Momoko nodded and transformed into Hyper Blossom as Miyako transformed into Rolling Bubbles.

"Buttercup slow down a bit!" Blossom and Bubbles chased after her.

Buttercup looked and found her dad walking towards the hospital with flowers and a truck rolling straight at him.

"Masked Tokio! Look out!" Buttercup flew as fast as she could and barely got him out of the way, "Be more careful. What would Kaoru think?"

"Thanks Buttercup." Tokio held his arm which was grazed, "Need to get to the hospital now."

"Take care." Buttercup held her heart to slow it down, '_There see? I saved him…now I have to keep my friends from being killed._'

Just as she was about to leave, she heard a car crash, "N-No way…"

"Buttercup! What's the rush?" Blossom and Bubbles finally caught up with her.

Again Buttercup ignored them and slowly went to where she heard the car crash, hoping that it wasn't what she thought.

"Buttercup?" Blossom waved her hand in front of her face as Bubbles went ahead and saw the crash, "Blossom! Buttercup! We need to get all these people to the hospital fast!"

Buttercup's heart sank and rushed to the scene along with Blossom and saw only 5 people were hurt and among them, 3 of them were seriously injured.

"Blossom you and Bubbles take as much as you two can carry since you two are the fastest. I'll try to get the rest." Buttercup carried her dad's unconscious body onto her back and another person that is injured.

"A-Alright…" Both Blossom and Bubbles carried the last 3, who are seriously injured, together and flew towards the hospital quickly.

'_No matter what happens I couldn't protect them…I really am weak…_' Buttercup closed her eyes as she brought her dad and the other person in to get checked.

Not waiting for the news, Buttercup waited for Blossom and Bubbles, barely hearing anything that they were saying and went back to the lab after de-transforming.

"There you three are why did you transform earlier when there wasn't any monster activity?" asked Professor Utonium.

"There was an accident so we went to help the people since it didn't seem to be an ambulance coming near there." Momoko quickly covered for them then looked at Kaoru who had her hat on her head still and it was covering her eyes.

"Are you still tired Kaoru-san?" asked Ken.

"Yeah… I should go home and sleep…"

"Kaoru-san stay at my place." Miyako grabbed her hand softly, "And you two Momoko-san."

Quickly realizing what Miyako meant, Momoko agreed.

"Don't bother… there's no stopping the inevitable…" Kaoru's usual white light slowly started to turn grey.

Peach growled as everyone, but Miyako, gasped at the sight.

"You don't have to do this alone Kaoru-san. We're your friends and we're here to help you." held her hand tighter but gently.

"Easy for you to say that but you're both going to die soon…" Kaoru's grey light lingered a bit before slowly going back to white.

This made Momoko mad, "Excuse me?" She grabbed Kaoru's face gently, "We're the Powerpuff Girls Z! We're not going to die so easily!" Momoko's face softened a bit, "I can promise you that."

"You two…" Kaoru looked at Momoko and Miyako's gently smiling faces before leaning over, "Thank…you…"

Miyako held onto Kaoru, "Professor I think we're going to go to my house. Kaoru-san seems exhausted."

Momoko laughed as she helped Miyako carry Kaoru back to Miyako's house.

"Hey I'm still awake I can walk you know…" Kaoru walked a bit and stood up.

"Care to tell us what happened?"

"Once we get to Miyako's house…" Kaoru took a few steps forward on her own and looked back only to see no one there, "M-Miyako…? Momoko…?"

"**Your friends will die.**"

Kaoru looked around and saw both Miyako and Momoko's blooded corpses on the ground with the shadow girl standing before them.

"**There's no stopping it….**"

Kaoru fell to her knees and punched the ground, causing her hands to bleed, "You liar! You promised that you two weren't going to die!"

"Kaoru snap out of it we're still here with you!" Momoko and Miyako shook Kaoru.

"It's just an illusion Kaoru-san!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

"Heheheh seems like my plan is working in action. It won't be long until they all fall."

* * *

><p>Me: Ok that's it for now. Took a while to find this chapter *sweat drops* Anyways thanks TimIsaFunSucker for reviewing. Ja please read and review~~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Preview: <em>

"_You can't be…"_

"_There's two Kaoru's?"_

"_Kaoru-san please don't give in!"_

"_It's me…? I'm causing all of this…?"_


	3. Explanation and Hope

_Recap_

_"Once we get to Miyako's house…" Kaoru took a few steps forward on her own and looked back only to see no one there, "M-Miyako…? Momoko…?"_

_"__**Your friends will die.**__"_

_Kaoru looked around and saw both Miyako and Momoko's blooded corpses on the ground with the shadow girl standing before them._

_"__**There's no stopping it….**__"_

_Kaoru fell to her knees and punched the ground, causing her hands to bleed, "You liar! You promised that you two weren't going to die!"_

_"Kaoru snap out of it we're still here with you!" Momoko and Miyako shook Kaoru._

_"It's just an illusion Kaoru-san!"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile:<em>

_"Heheheh seems like my plan is working in action. It won't be long until they all fall."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Explanation and Hope<p>

"Come on Kaoru! Snap out of it!" Momoko slapped Kaoru hard and shook her.

"Momoko-san!" Miyako grabbed onto her, "You didn't have to hit her."

Momoko calmed down a bit seeing Kaoru look at them, "Are you finally back with us?"

"My name is Matsubara Kaoru. I'm so weak that I couldn't protect my family and friends…" Kaoru muttered under her breath as she looked down again.

Both Momoko and Miyako looked at her surprised, hearing what she just said, "H-How can you say that? If it weren't for you, we'd be dead already!"

"That's right Kaoru-san! You've saved me many times." Miyako remembered the times when she was close to death and Buttercup saving her, "Friends are supposed to help each other in the times that we need them the most. We can help you if you let us Kaoru-san."

"Holding your feelings in is like holding gas. It's bad to keep it in so tell us what's troubling you already."

Miyako sweat dropped, "Uhm… that's another way to put it."

Kaoru shook her head and looked at them, "Thanks… I'm fine now." she got up and helped Miyako up, "Let's go? I bet I have a lot of explaining to do."

Both Miyako and Momoko smiled, "You bet!"

* * *

><p>Once they got to Miyako's home, the trio ate their dinner and took a bath before Kaoru explained anything to them.<p>

"Where to begin…" Kaoru sat on the floor as Miyako and Momoko sat on the beds.

"First you sit with us?"

Kaoru looked away, "No it's kinda long so you two get comfortable."

Momoko sighed, "Typical Kaoru. So start explaining."

Kaoru thought about it, "I'm not sure when exactly it started but two days ago, I had a dream. There was a shadow of a kid but I couldn't tell exactly what or who it was. She told me that I was weak and couldn't protect anything and that made me mad."

"But out of all of us, you're the strongest one." Momoko thought of it, "Both me and Miyako couldn't even pick up your hammer together."

Miyako nodded, "And you protected both Momoko and myself many times before."

"I know lemme finish my story." Kaoru looked down a bit, "After she told me I was weak, flames surrounded me and I yelled at her that I wasn't scared of her since the shadow girl didn't show herself until then." Kaoru looked at her arm, "Then she grabbed my arm saying my mom was the first one to get hurt."

Momoko looked at Kaoru's arm, "Really?"

Kaoru nodded, "And when I woke up, there was a mark left where she grabbed me."

"How scary." Miyako got a bit scared.

"After that I had breakfast as usual with my family then mom just suddenly coughed blood. You know the rest kinda." Kaoru looked down a bit.

"Not entirely now continue."

"I don't know what else to say." Kaoru barely looked at them at all.

"One, who else was involved. Two, why are you avoiding eye contact." Miyako looked at her seriously.

"My mom, brothers, dad, then you two. I'm not avoiding eye contact." Kaoru looked at them for a few moments then looked away.

"Wait a minute. We're on the list too?" Momoko got a bit nervous while Miyako was watching Kaoru the entire time.

"That's why I didn't want to involve you two…"

Miyako looked at her softly and went to her, hugging her gently, "Thank you for telling us Kaoru-san, but we're in no danger right Momoko-san?"

"Yeah." Momoko nodded, "Even though what might happen to us is kinda scaring me." Momoko sweat dropped.

"Kaoru-san's mother coughed blood, what happened to your brothers and father?" asked Miyako, trying not to invade Kaoru's privacy.

"She said that my brothers would break their legs, my dad would break this arm and ribs, and…" Kaoru couldn't bring herself to finish.

"That both me and Miyako would die?"

Kaoru nodded slowly and looked away from them.

Momoko took a deep breath and went up to Kaoru. Miyako looked at her worriedly and moved a bit when Momoko asked her kindly to move aside for a bit as she pulled Kaoru to her feet.

"Come on Kaoru!" Momoko slapped her back hard, causing Kaoru to stumble forward a bit and glare at Momoko, "You seriously don't think that's going to happen right?"

"Not really." Kaoru rubbed her back as Miyako stayed silent and watched them.

Momoko looked around, "Hey~ do you happen to know where our friend Kaoru went? You look like her but she isn't as wimpy as you~"

That made Kaoru mad, "Momoko!" Kaoru lunged for her as Momoko moved aside, making Kaoru face plant the floor.

"Ah Kaoru-san are you alright." Miyako went to Kaoru's side, "Momoko-san I understand why you did that but you still went a bit too far."

"Don't worry Miyako." Kaoru got up to her feet and glared at Momoko, "Am I still whimpy?"

"Hmmm you seem more like the Kaoru we know but still." Momoko gave a small scoff.

"You're been on my nerves for a long time but this is the limit! I'm finally gonna get you today!" Kaoru lunged at Momoko once again.

"I'd like to see you try!" Momoko barely dodged Kaoru as Miyako laughed and smiled at her friends, happy that Kaoru's feeling better now.

After a few hours, Kaoru panted on the ground as Momoko panted on the bed, "Feeling better Kaoru?"

"I guess. I'm more tired than anything though." Kaoru panted a bit slower to breathe normally.

"Now should we go sleep for tonight then try to find out more about that shadow." Miyako got blankets for them to sleep with, "Hopefully we can get a good enough rest for tonight to find her."

"I wouldn't doubt it~" Momoko snuggled in her blanket happily, "What do you think Kaoru?"

"She'll appear soon…" Kaoru yawned and fell asleep on the floor.

Miyako smiled as she and Momoko took Kaoru to the guest room and put her in bed and went to sleep themselves.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Now it's your friend's turn.<strong>" the shadow walked towards Kaoru slowly.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru walked towards her.

"**I'm not doing anything. You simply wished it.**"

"Why would I want to wish my family and friends hurt and dead?" Kaoru's eyes grew larger when she realized the shadow looked like her when she was 5, "You can't be…"

"**Barely found out?**" shadow Kaoru stared at her older self, "**It's about time but it's too late.**"

"It's never too late for anything!" Kaoru growled at her younger, shadowy self, "Just watch! I'll save these two! Even if I die you'll never be able to touch them!"

Shadow Kaoru gave her sad but hateful eyes as she grabbed Kaoru by the throat and held her high, "I'd like to see you try."

"Grah!" Kaoru tried to get free but she couldn't even grab the Shadow's arm, "Mi…ya…ko…" Kaoru struggled to breathe, "Mo…mo…ko… I'm…sor…ry…" Kaoru's body went limp.

* * *

><p>Both Momoko and Miyako got up, having a bad feeling about something and looked at Kaoru.<p>

"K-Kaoru-san…?" Miyako touched her arm gently and gasped, "Momoko-san! Kaoru-san's arm is cold!"

"What?" now it's Momoko's turn to gasp and shake Kaoru gently, "Come on Kaoru! Wake up please!"

Miyako tried to stay calm and listened for Kaoru's heartbeat, "I can hear her heart beating!"

"We should call an ambulance!" Momoko got up.

"There's no time!" Miyako started to do CPR on Kaoru, hoping that it'll work, '_Please… let this work…_'

Momoko watched helplessly, feeling that she's unable to help Kaoru in any way, '_Please… anyone…let Kaoru live…I don't want one of my best friends to die…_'

* * *

><p>Kaoru's limp body slowly moved and she barely glared at her shadow, "Seems like…ugh… I can't die just yet…"<p>

"How can this be…?" Shadow Kaoru threw her down to the ground and stared in horror, "It's not supposed to end like this!"

"Says who?" Kaoru glared at her younger self as her white light shined brighter than ever.

"**ME!**" Shadow Kaoru glared at her older self as dark light engulfed her.

"Black light?" Kaoru looked the shadow, surprised that she had black light.

"**You never realized…did you…? That's why… on that day last week when you walked alone, dark spores came into you and created me from your discarded feelings.**" the shadow looked at Kaoru with even deeper and sadder eyes, "**Why did you throw me away?**"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"**I'm your feelings of love, sadness, regret, loneliness and anger that you've never shown since you started sports.**"

"I never threw you away though!"

"**Don't lie!**" shadow Kaoru's dark light grew darker and heavier, "**I'll make your world suffer! But before that I'll make you suffer by killing your friends!**"

"I won't let you touch them!"

* * *

><p>"I couldn't save her…" Miyako cried as she held onto Kaoru, "I'm so sorry Kaoru-san!"<p>

"Miyako…" Momoko held her gently and teared up a bit when they thought that Kaoru was gone. Not realizing it, Kaoru woke up slowly and coughed a bit while getting up slowly, rubbing her neck.

"Damn kid… who does she think she is…?"

Both Momoko and Miyako looked at her, "K-Kaoru…?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru looked at them, "Hey guys."

Miyako threw herself at Kaoru and Momoko laughed softly seeing the great Kaoru on her back with innocent Miyako nuzzling her while crying.

"Hey Miyako I'm fine now." Kaoru held her gently and smiled at them, "Thanks you two…you saved me."

"That's what friends are for right?" Momoko gave her a thumbs up, "And you Miyako stop crying." They laughed and gave each other a group hug, Miyako never letting go of Kaoru.

"**Kaoru!**"

Kaoru stopped laughing and looked around, "Where are you?"

"No way…" Momoko looked at the door, surprised to see who was there, "There's two Kaoru's?"

"You can see her?" Kaoru got up and stood in front of them, "I don't want you two to get hurt, she's strong."

"A-Alright…" Miyako stood next to Momoko and watched them.

"Ok you! That's enough trouble!" Kaoru growled at her shadowy, younger self, "If you think you can touch them, you'd have to get over my dead body!"

Miyako and Momoko gasped, "What are you saying Kaoru?"

"I don't want you two to get hurt or any more involved than you already are. Please… just leave far away…"

"No way! I want to stay with you Kaoru-san!" Miyako shook her head and teared up.

"Yeah who do you think you are? A hero from an anime?" Momoko pointed an accusing finger towards Kaoru.

"**Since you're distracted I'll show you the truth Kaoru!**" Shadow Kaoru's black light grew darker and surrounded Kaoru, "**There…**"

"Kaoru?" Momoko tried to go to her, but was pushed back by the force, "Ow that hurt…" Momoko rubbed her butt.

"Momoko-san!" Miyako went to her side and glared at Kaoru's shadowy self, "Why are you doing this?"

"**I'm only getting my revenge…for being casted aside all these years.**"

"Casted aside?" Momoko was confused.

"You can't be…" Miyako stood up and slowly went to her, "You're Kaoru-san…?"

"No way!" Momoko's eyes went wide, "She does look like her but still! That's no way that can be Kaoru!"

"**Yes…I'm not Kaoru…she threw me away years ago…**" the shadow glared at Kaoru who was struggling to get out of the illusion.

"How can she throw you away?" Miyako started softly.

"**Ever since she started to get into sports, she left me behind.**" The shadow looked at Miyako, "**All of her feelings that she never shown are trapped within me**."

"Such as?"

"**Love, sadness, regret, loneliness, and hatred.**"

"Woah woah woah! Kaoru has a short-temper and has been avoiding us before!" Momoko got up and stared at the kid.

"Momoko-san, short-temper has nothing to do with it." Miyako sweat dropped.

"**Whatever the case is, I will make you two suffer for all the pain she has caused me!**" the shadow's black aura grew darker as Momoko and Miyako screamed and fell back.

* * *

><p>"Miyako! Momoko!" Kaoru looked around, trying to find her friends, "Great another illusion? I told you that I'm not afraid of you if you don't show me your true form!"<p>

"**How's this?**" The shadow came out from the ground, looking exactly like Buttercup but instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing black shorts with green outlines, grey muscle shirt with green outlines, black vest with green outlines, and black shoes with green outlines.

Kaoru's eye twitched, '_Damn! Why couldn't I get those clothes! Oh well…_' she shook her head, "If it's a fight you want, you got it! Powered Buttercup!"

"**Try me!**" they both swung their hammers at the same time, causing an explosion and both flew back.

"Damn you're tough." Buttercup prepared an attack, "Megaton Dunk!"

"**Swing Sonic!**"

Buttercup jumped back and tried to think of a way to defeat her shadow, "What to do…"

"Kaoru-san…"

"Eh?" Buttercup looked around for a few seconds, "Miyako?"

"**Don't even bother calling out to her you coward!**" The shadow raised her hammer, "**Hurricane Lutz!**"

"Swing Sonic!" Buttercup tried to slow her down a bit but it was useless, "Damn! Hurricane Lutz!"

Both spun around and crashed into each other, trying to spin faster and out due the other one.

"**Just give up! There's no way you can win!**" Shadow Buttercup released black light to increase her power.

"Ugh!" Buttercup struggled to keep up her strength, "I'm not giving up! Not after Miyako and Momoko saved my life!" Buttercup's white light shined brightly.

"**Too bad for you but you've already killed them!**"

"What? Don't lie to me!" Buttercup's strength weakened ever so slightly.

"**Here's your proof!**"

Just below them, it showed the normal green powerpuff Buttercup standing over her friends Blossom and Bubbles with her hands, clothes and hammer covered in their blood.

"That's a lie!" Buttercup closed her eyes tightly.

"**You wished it. You wished that they would all stop bugging you and hated them with your heart. You're truly all alone now Matsubara Kaoru.**"

After the shadow said Buttercup's real name, she went back to normal.

"What…?" Kaoru looked at herself, "I-I'm me again…?"

"**I told you. You were weak and couldn't protect anyone as you were now.**" Shadow Buttercup pointed off to the side and showed Blossom and Bubbles staring sadly at her.

"I thought we were friends…why did you betray us…?"

"N-No…No don't look at me like that! I…I never meant it to be like this!" Kaoru fell to her knees, "I can't believe it… it was me… I'm causing all of this…"

Little did she know, an evil being was floating above her then disappeared into the real world.

* * *

><p>Me: And done! Wow 3 chapters so far? In less than a week? Yeah kinda slow for some people but to me this is good since the comp is still stupid. Anyways thanks Fujiwara Kanehira for reviewing! See you all next time!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Preview: <em>

"_You see, she wished that this would happen."_

"_Kaoru-san! I know that you aren't this kind of person so please wake up!"_

"_Kaoru! I knew you'd come for us!"_

"_If you ever, _ever_, try to touch them again I'll kill you!"_

"_She never casted me away…"_


	4. The Final Battle

_Recap:_

"_**I told you. You were weak and couldn't protect anyone as you were now.**__" Shadow Buttercup pointed off to the side and showed Blossom and Bubbles staring sadly at her._

"_I thought we were friends…why did you betray us…?"_

"_N-No…No don't look at me like that! I…I never meant it to be like this!" Kaoru fell to her knees, "I can't believe it… it was me… I'm causing all of this…"_

_Little did she know, an evil being was floating above her then disappeared into the real world. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Final Battle<p>

Momoko and Miyako both stayed where they were. Both obviously scared, but they didn't want to leave their best friend behind.

"W-What are we going to do now Miyako?" Momoko looked to her blonde friend.

"Help Kaoru-san of course…" Miyako's hand shakily went to her transformation belt.

"R-Right…" Momoko did the same thing.

"**Why do you try to help her? You two will die soon if she gets out of this illusion. It's best for her to die first so you two will be saved.**" the shadow looked at them.

Miyako smiled innocently, "You may be part of Kaoru-san, but you're not her at all."

"Yeah Kaoru would never say something as cheeky like that." added Momoko, almost laughing.

"**You two are…laughing…?**" the shadow glared at them, "**This is serious! Your lives could be at stake because of her!**"

"True but…" Momoko and Miyako smiled to each other, "We're friends and friends trust each other until the very end!"

"I know she'll get out of the illusion and come back to us!"

"_There's no way that I could tell them...I'll just forget about it. No way I'm ruining what I have now._" the shadow thought of what Kaoru said before when she was alone, "**No…it….it can't be…**" her eyes grew in realization, "**She never casted me away…she was… just too shy to show it…**" she looked at her hands and shook in shock, "**What…what have I done?**"

"We all make mistakes, we cry, and get into fights; but that's life."

"We forgive you. So don't worry about it anymore alright?" Miyako smiled as innocently as she usually does.

"**You mean it…?**" the shadow looked at them, her black light slowly going away.

"_**Don't listen to them!**_" a voice rang, "_**They're lying to you! Kill them all!**_"

"Who's there?"

"_**It is I.**_"_Kare_ smirked evilly as his spores floated above their heads, creating an image of him.

"_Kare_? Why are you here?"

"_**To see the work I have done and it seems like it's failing miserably. I shouldn't have let hidden feelings out.**_"_Kare_ tsked and shook his head sarcastically.

"You let her out like that? How could you?"

"_**You see, she's the one that this would happen**_" he started simply, "_**She's the one that wished to be shown and free. But it seems like the plan backfired.**_"

Momoko and Miyako looked at each other and nodded, "Hyper Blossom! Rolling Bubbles!"

"We won't let you get away with this _Kare_!"

* * *

><p>Kaoru sat in the darkness, slowly losing herself, "How...could I have done this…?<p>

"_Oi Momoko! Stop acting so self-righteous all the time it's annoying!_"

"No!" Kaoru held her ears and closed her eyes tightly.

"_Miyako shopping is so boring why would you want me to go?_"

"Shut up…"

"_This is so tiring…I wish I was never part of the Powerpuff Z._"

Kaoru's eyes opened in shock and stared at her hands, "Is that why…? I just wished something like that because I was tired…there was no meaning to anything like that…"

"…-san…"

"Fighting monsters day in and day out…"

"…ru-san…"

"Parents nagging to do better in school…"

"…aoru-san…"

"It was all tiring!" Kaoru's white light shown bright and illuminated the darkness.

"Kaoru-san!"

"Eh?" Kaoru looked and saw a faint figure of Miyako, "Mi…Miyako…?

"I'm so glad. You realized it by yourself." she smiled, "Now go. They're waiting for you" she pointed and showed an image of Blossom and Bubbles fighting _Kare_ while screaming in pain.

"Blossom! Bubbles!" Kaoru transformed and flew over to them, looking back to see Miyako's figure fade away slowly.

"I know that you weren't this kind of person. I knew you'd wake up and come for me."

* * *

><p>Blossom and Bubbles flew to the wall after trying to attack <em>Kare<em>.

"He's too strong…"

"Kaoru-san please hurry…."

_Kare_ merely laughed and smirked, "There's no way that Powerpuff girl is coming!"

"Swing Sonic!" Buttercup's attack hit _Kare_ from behind.

"Buttercup!" both Blossom and Bubbles smiled happily, "We knew you'd come through for us!"

"Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting!" she grinned at them.

"_**That can't be!**_"

"**Kaoru…**" the shadow looked at her sadly, "**I'm…**"

"It's alright. Prepare yourself _Kare_!" Buttercup swung her hammer, "Swing Sonic!"

"_**It's useless!**_" _Kare_ blocked the attack, "_**It's too crowded here. Let's go someplace else!**_" _Kare_ waved his arm and black spores created a small dark hole.

"What?" Buttercup prepared herself.

"Kyaa!" Blossom was sucked into the hole.

"Blossom?" Buttercup watched her disappear into the hole.

"No! Help me!" Bubbles held the floor to prevent herself from getting sucked into the hole.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup ran and grabbed her arm, pulling her close and got sucked in as well.

"_**Kekekekeke. Now they can't interfere.**_" _Kare_ grinned and looked at the shadow, "_**You! Get going now!**_"

"**You tricked me! Why should I listen to you now?**" Shadow Kaoru glared at him.

_Kare_ glared back, "_**I created you! You better listen to me!**_"

"**You didn't create me!**" Shadow Kaoru transformed into Shadow Buttercup, "**I was born from Kaoru's feelings! Watching the friendship from her and her friends made me realize what was really happening with her!**"

"_**You're useless! Disappear!**_" _Kare_ glared at her and threw his claw at her, holding her neck tighter and tighter.

"Ka…o…ru…" Shadow Buttercup disappeared.

* * *

><p>Buttercup held onto Bubbles closely and looked around, "Blossom? Where are you?"<p>

"I'm over here." Blossom flew towards them.

"What now…?" Bubbles held onto Buttercup, holding Blossom's hand so they don't get separated.

"I don't even know where we are…" Blossom looked at Buttercup, "What's going on…?"

"_**Everything is Buttercup's fault.**_" _Kare_ grinned evilly as Buttercup looked away, mad at herself.

"We can't blame her! Everyone has their own personalities and traits!"

"_**Ok fine it's both of you two that caused Buttercup to feel this way and become like this.**_" _Kare_ grinned more at Blossom and Bubble's confused faces, "_**You see she was getting tired of both of you two preaching.**_"

"Stop it!" Buttercup shouted, letting go of Bubbles and Blossom, "What they do isn't part of this!"

"Buttercup…"

"You two try to figure out what to do. I'll hold him off." Buttercup readied her hammer.

"_**You? Fend me off? Ha! Don't make me laugh!**_" _Kare_ laughed, "_**You better be ready!**_"

Bubbles held the back of Buttercup's jacket, "B-Buttercup…"

Buttercup didn't say anything and just lowered her hammer, "Bubbles...when this is all over…can't I tell you something..? If we all live… that is…?"

"No!" Bubbles cried and threw herself into Buttercup's arms.

"Buttercup you can't mean…" Blossom's eyes went wide, "We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah we are so all the more reason I'm can't let you both die." she glared at _Kare_, "If you ever, _ever_, try to touch them again I'll kill you!"

"_**You're getting on my nerves brat!**_" _Kare _lunged forward to attack Buttercup.

Trying to protect Bubbles, Buttercup threw her at Blossom and swung her hammer into _Kare_ who blocked it easily with his claw.

"N-No way!"

"_**Kekeke! Time to die!**_" _Kare_ used his claw to hold on tightly to Buttercups throat and slammed her into the wall hard.

"Gyrah!" Buttercup coughed blood a bit.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles both flew towards her, worriedly.

"_**Not so fast!**_" _Kare_ used his dark spores to hold Blossom and Bubbles back, _**I'll take care of you two once I'm done with her!**_" _Kare_ squeezed tighter, but slowly, watching Buttercup suffer.

'_I can't…breathe…is this it…?_' Buttercup struggled to see Blossom and Bubble's worried expressions as they struggled to reach her, '_No…I can't…die here…not until I told Miyako how I feel!_' her white light glowed brightly, blinding _Kare_.

"_**Keh! You're white light is annoying me! Die!**_" _Kare_ squeezed tighter and jabbed with his free claw.

"Buttercup!" the Red and Blue powerpuff finally got free and tried to fly as fast as they could to her.

Buttercup flexed her body as much as she can to block his attack, but instead her eyes grew wide. What she saw was what she least expected as _Kare's_ arm fell off and he screamed in agony.

"Y-You…"

"**This is my punishment…**" Shadow Buttercup said sadly as she fell to the ground, "**I'm sorry that I never realized your true feelings…and thank you for showing me them…**"

"No…wait…" Buttercup tried to touch her but she couldn't, "I should be thanking you…"

"**I've been watching you…the entire time… it's the end…finish him…**" Shadow Buttercup said slowly as she faded away, "**Don't forget to tell her you…lo**-." she didn't get to finish as she faded away into the darkness.

"Buttercup…" Blossom and Bubbles went to her.

"Don't worry about me I have an idea." She stood up and grabbed her hammer, "I need you two to help me."

"At your service!" Blossom winked.

"With pleasure!" Bubbles smiled.

"_**That damn useless brat! How dare she cut off my arm!**_" _Kare_ tried to revive his arm with his spores but it wasn't working.

"I'll repeat what I said long time ago: I'm not afraid of some holographic figure!" Buttercup swung her hammer towards Bubbles, an electric ball of light flew towards her.

"Got it~" Bubbles hit it back with her rod with multiple ones, "Go Blossom!"

"Sure leave me the good stuff~? How kind!" Blossom absorbed the electric balls of light into her yo-yo, "Now for the finish!" Blossom threw it as if it were a baseball, "Wedding Cake Blossom Finish!"

Blossom's yo-yo grew ten folds of times and opened up. As soon as it reached _Kare_, it squished him in between.

"_**I'll be back next time!**_" Kare disappeared and the darkness began to fade slowly. Everything around them went back to normal.

"Phew…" the girls fell to their knees, exhausted and de-transformed.

"It's over… right?" Momoko looked at them.

Miyako nodded, "For now that is."

Kaoru got up, "We'll still beat him again as long as we still have each other!"

Momoko and Miyako also got up and ran to glomp Kaoru, "That's right!"

"Hey!" Kaoru caught them but fell back, "Ok that hurt!"

The trio laughed and went into the room to fall asleep. They slept while hugging Kaoru until the next day.

* * *

><p>Few days later:<p>

"Hey Kaoru are you gonna go visit your family today?" asked Momoko, walking down the street with her.

"Yeah." Kaoru walked by a flower shop and bought some flowers, also buying some sweets.

Momoko's eyes brightened up, "Are those sweets for me~?"

"No way." Kaoru teased slightly and walked away.

"Eh~? Meanie~" Momoko chased her for the sweets.

Kaoru expertly dodged her and saw Miyako walking across the street. Momoko took that chance and lunged at her.

"If you want sweets that bad, take it!" Kaoru threw it high into the air and ran towards Miyako, laughing a bit as Momoko tried to catch the falling box of chocolate rose, '_Thanks Momoko._' she looked for Miyako and saw that she went into a store, '_Great…shopping…_' Kaoru walked in and looked for Miyako.

Miyako looked for a jacket to wear since it was getting a bit chilly lately, but she couldn't find anything to wear.

"Miyako?" Kaoru started uneasily.

"Oh hey Kaoru-san." Miyako looked at her, "I never see you in a shopping store. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong… it's just… I never told you what I wanted to say on that day remember?" Kaoru looked at her straight in the eyes, "When I said that I wanted to tell you something?"

Miyako blushed and looked away guiltily, "Oh uhm… I was…"

Kaoru interrupted her, "You don't need to say it, You probably don't like me anyways."

Dumbstruck, Miyako looked at her, "Kaoru-san I admire you."

"Let's get out of the store and talk at the park?" Kaoru offered her hand which Miyako graciously took, following her.

They stayed quiet most of the way there until Kaoru broke the silence.

"Miyako, how do you feel about me?" she looked towards the blonde, half-expecting to be rejected.

"Like I said earlier, I admire you." Miyako blushed, feeling like Kaoru's fishing for her secret.

"What about us as friends?"

"I really care about you like you're my sister." Miyako looked down as Kaoru groaned and slapped her head.

"Uhm… ok now a tougher question." Kaoru blushed and looked at her straight in the eyes, "What would you do if I asked you out?"

* * *

><p>Me: Ok end it there, sleepy and this is making my insomnia worse. Hope you all like it. Thank you siari and Fujiwara Kanehira for reviewing!<p>

Kaoru: And?

Me: Please read and review as always. In the review box or PM, I don't care as long as I get something to help me improve my writings. Now see you all next time. There are no previews since the next chapter is the last.

But don't worry Miyako x Kaoru fans! I have another idea for a fanfic on the way and it's a bit more mature than I usually write.


	5. Epilogue

_Recap:_

_They stayed quiet most of the way there until Kaoru broke the silence._

"_Miyako, how do you feel about me?" she looked towards the blonde, half-expecting to be rejected._

"_Like I said earlier, I admire you."_

"_What about us as friends?"_

"_I really care about you like you're my sister." Miyako tilted her head to the side as Kaoru groaned and slapped her head._

"_Uhm… ok now a tougher question." Kaoru blushed and looked at her straight in the eyes, "What would you do if I asked you out?"_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

It's been a week since Kaoru and Miyako felt slightly uneasy with each other and Momoko picked up on this after the 4th day.

"Miyako? Did you and Kaoru have a fight or something? You two were avoiding each other like crazy." Momoko looked worried for her, "If you did tell me and I'll beat her up…if I can."

Miyako shook her head, "It's ok Momoko-san, we didn't fight. It's just…" Miyako blushed slightly.

"Just what?" Momoko looked at her, "She asked you out?" she joked and laughed lightly until she saw Miyako's beet red face, "No way!"

"S-She asked 'What would I do if she asked me out' and I never answered her." Miyako blushed a bit more, feeling embarrassed, "Some friend I am…"

Momoko felt a bit bad but wondered why Miyako didn't just answer here then and there. It could be that Kaoru could be joking, but she wasn't sure at all even though she clearly remembered the first day they met and introduced themselves, and Miyako said that she admired Kaoru while blushing.

"Ah Momoko-san can you please not tell anyone this time…?" Miyako looked at her, "I don't want anyone spreading rumors…"

"Oh sure but Miyako…" Momoko looked at her seriously, "I may be stupid but I know when you like someone. I think you like Kaoru more than Takaaki."

"Eh…?" Miyako was dumbstruck, she didn't know who she felt for more, "D-Do I really?"

"I've seen the way you two looked at each other." Momoko sighed, "No fair now I'm the only one without a date~"

"I'm sorry Momoko-san." Miyako giggled, "Guess I should go see her."

"Yep. I'll meet you two back at the lab then." Momoko left, leaving Miyako alone.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was practice dribbling outside in the schoolyard, waiting for Momoko and Miyako to come out.<p>

"Ah Kaoru~" Momoko saw her, "Miyako's gonna come out soon so keep waiting for her alright?" she slapped her back, "And don't make her cry! See you~" Momoko ran to the lab before Kaoru could stop her.

"Jeez Momoko." Kaoru put the ball away and got her stuff which she put aside, "Wait… why didn't she come out with Miyako and why'd she run off?"

Miyako came out a few minutes later, blushing a bit, "Hey Kaoru-san…"

"Hey." Kaoru waved, "Know what's up with Momoko? She just bolted."

"Because she wanted us to patch things up a bit…" Miyako walked up to Kaoru and held her hand gently, making Kaoru blush, "I'm sorry it took me this long to answer you."

"Y-You mean…"

"I'll go out with you." Miyako smiled at Kaoru's innocent, yet blushing face, "If you don't mind that is."

"Of course I want to go out with you." Kaoru looked at her sheepishly, "To tell you the truth, if you rejected me I was gonna say that it was a joke."

"Eh~? How mean~ Playing on a girl's feelings like that~!" Miyako scolded her.

"Hahaha wari (sorry)." Kaoru scratched the back of her head, "Ready to go to the lab?"

"Yep~" Miyako held onto Kaoru's arm gently and walked with her.

Momoko grinned seeing Miyako hold onto Kaoru, "Hehe finally going out~?"

Miyako blushed lightly and held onto Kaoru tighter while she glared at Momoko and a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"What's it to you?" Kaoru growled.

"Makes me want to find a date too~" Momoko ate her chocolate cake, "Ahh~~ So good~"

"Enjoy it while you can Momoko!" Kaoru jumped at her and tickled her, a giggling Miyako soon followed.

"Waahh~~" Momoko laughed loudly, "K-Kaoru~! Miyako~! Stop~~" Momoko laughed more.

After a while, Kaoru stopped and helped them up.

"You two are mean~" Momoko whined, causing both Kaoru and Miyako to laugh.

"That's what friends do right~?" Miyako hugged Kaoru.

"Yep this is what friends always do!" Kaoru grinned.

Momoko laughed and hugged them, "And we'll always be friends till the end!"

The trio laughed, wishing that this moment could last forever.

* * *

><p>Me: Alright done with this one so hoped you all enjoyed this story. Sorry if it's short or whatnot. Please read and review.<p>

Special bonus I'll put a small preview of my next fanfic with Miyako and Kaoru. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Preview: <em>

_Miyako nuzzled her in her sleep, getting comfortable._

_Kaoru rushed and grabbed her before she fell, "You alright?"_

"_Oops…Sorry Kaoru..." Momoko apologized as she went to her seat._


End file.
